Food
Food appear as healing items in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series. In the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles food was used for resorting HP instead of Potions, which are the usual HP restoring items in Final Fantasy games. Potions returned in later Crystal Chronicles titles but food was still around to restore HP and restore SP. Appearance ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In ''Crystal Chronicles food restores HP and depending on the Tribe of the player, add temporary boost to the character. If a character doesn't like a certain food then it'll instead temporarily decrease the characters stats. Eating the disliked food more will change that and give characters the positive effect instead. They can be purchased in different towns (cost 40 gil and sold for 10 gil) or found in dungeons. Effect *''Striped Apple'' - Magic+2 *''Cherry Cluster'' - Magic+2 *''Rainbow Grapes'' - Magic+2 *''Gourd Potato'' - Defense+2 *''Round Corn'' - Defense+2 *''Star Carrot'' - Defense+2 *''Fish'' - Strength+2 *''Meat'' - Strength+2 Tribes The likes and dislikes of each Tribe. List starts from most liked going down to most disliked. Clavats *Striped Apple *Cherry Cluster *Rainbow Grapes *Star Carrot *Gourd Potato *Round Corn *Meat *Fish Selkies *Fish *Meat *Striped Apple *Rainbow Grapes *Cherry Cluster *Star Carrot *Round Corn *Gourd Potato Lilties *Meat *Gourd Potato *Round Corn *Star Carrot *Fish *Rainbow Grapes *Cherry Cluster *Striped Apple Yukes *Star Carrot *Round Corn *Fish *Cherry Cluster *Rainbow Grapes *Meat *Gourd Potato *Striped Apple Seed Seeds can be found to give as gifts to characters' families. When characters return home the next year, the seed will have grown with certain fruits or vegetables growing from them. *Fruit Seed - Grows Striped Apple, Rainbow Grapes, or Cherry Cluster. *Vegetable Seed - Grows Gourd Potato, Round Corn, or Star Carrot. *Strange Seed - Random fruit or random vegetable. *Wheat Seed - Bannock Bread, Flour, or Wheat. *Flower Seed - Grows nothing and is just for gift giving. Other Food Other types of food appear in the game that are only for healing HP or other uses. They have no boost effect and are enjoyed by all Tribes. *''Bannock Bread'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Restores 1 heart. *''Milk'' - Can be purchased by Merchants or given to by family when a Cow is purchased from Fields of Fum. Restores 1 heart. *''Spring Water'' - Can be purchased by Merchants or found in dungeons. Restores 1 heart. *''Strange Liquid'' - Purchased by a Merchant in Shella or found in dungeons. Restores 1 or 2 hearts. *''Wheat'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. *''Flour'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Ring of Fates food cannot be carried or purchased. They appear in dungeons after defeating an enemy and are immediately consumed by characters once picked up. They restore 80, 100, or 120 HP or SP depending on Tribe and type of food. *Round Corn - Restores HP *Striped Apple - Restores SP *Cherry Cluster - Restores SP *Rainbow Grapes - Restores SP *Star Carrot - Restores HP *Ground Potatoe - Restores HP Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles